


Starry Nights

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, jareds trying to be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: Evans birthday qualifies him for special treatment, according to Jared.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 21





	Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Another shitty one from a while back. I swear I’ve improved.

Starry Nights  
February 1st, 2019  
Evans 19th birthday. His mom was at work, and said they could celebrate when she got home, but Evan knew it would be way too late and he'd probably be asleep. He had expected to spend his birthday alone, probably go outside and enjoy nature, except those plans wouldn't work out now that Jared showed up at Evans door.

He had showed up at nine, which was extremely odd because Jared usually stayed up all night and woke up late. Evan however, didn't mind since he was an early bird, it was a surprise though.

" Hellllo? Earth to Evan? " Jared snapped his fingers in front of Evans face, causing him to break from his daydream. 

" A-ah. Sorry Jared, what um, what were you saying? " Evan smiled nervously, a tad embarrassed he had just spaced out and it probably looked like he was ignoring Jared. Anxiety pooled in his stomach. 

Jared only laughed in response.   
" I asked if you had any plans for your birthday Ev. " Evan felt his anxiety ease up knowing Jared didn't seem to mind.   
" Oh! Uh no I didn't my, my mom is working all day so I was just planning to probably take a walk and look at the plant life, which is lame I know! But um I didn't really have anything else to do so I- "

Jared cut Evan off, putting up one finger.   
" It's cool Evan, I figured as much. I have stuff planned, don't worry. Until then, I figured we could just chill, watch some Steven Universe and play some board and card games? " Jared looked at Evan, searching his eyes for any sign of negative emotion that would tell him they needed to do something else. 

Evan wasn't one to make a big deal when he didn't want to do something, and Jared knew this. So, Jared often looked for the little facial expressions or the tiniest signs of discomfort or disappointment in him. Usually in his eyes. 

" Y-yeah! That sounds great, I'll uh, I'll go get changed. " Evans eyes sparkled and Jared smiled.   
" Change into something comfortable. " Jared stated plainly. Evan smiled and nodded before turning and jogging up his steps. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Evan returned and smiled to see popcorn, tea, a variety of board and card games laid out on the table with a nature documentary put on. Evan smiled gently at Jared.   
" Wow, you're prepared. " He chuckled and looked over at Jared whom was sitting on the floor near the table with all of their favorite snacks. 

" Well yeah! It's your birthday dude I'm not gonna make you set up. " He grinned at Evan, his glasses crooked. 

Ever since they fought with the Connor Project, Jared's been trying a lot harder to be a better friend to Evan. He dropped the title family friends and just called Evan his best friend now. He came over for sleepovers often too. It was a nice change of pace.

Evan smiled and nodded and went to go sit next to Jared and start playing the games set out. He enjoyed being with Jared, especially anytime he grinned or laughed, his stomach constantly did flips. 

He knew he liked boys. He knew he liked Jared too. He didn't panic too much about it though, as he knew he would never act on it and it wouldn't happen, so he let his butterflies fly free in his stomach and his eyes take in every bit of Jared. 

Jared fumbled with the cards, doing his best to shuffle the deck, but only ended up dropping most the cards. His face flushed and he cursed lightly under his breath. Evan looked over concerned while he picked up some of the cards and set them down. 

" Jare, you okay? You seem kinda nervous. " Jared's smiles and ran a hand over his hair.   
" Yeah! Yeah I am, don't worry I'm just slightly clumsier today. " He grinned at Evan the best he could. 

Evan knew he was just putting on a front but didn't want to push his friend. Jared would tell him if he wanted to, and Evan decided he would respect that. He frowned but nodded. 

Jared sighed in relief. In truth, he was extremely nervous. He had big plans and even thinking about messing it up or it not working out gave him major anxiety. It also didn't help that Evan looked absolutely adorable today. 

His hair was messy and slightly wavy because he didn't bother to brush it today, he was in a long T-shirt and only sweats, which made Jared absolutely melt because it was a look Evan could pull off any day. 

Evan also seemed more carefree today. He laughed more and smiled at every little thing, his movements were bigger than usual and he seemed so comfortable. Jared loved it when he was like this, since he knew his anxiety constantly plagued him and he wasn't like this often. 

" Evaaaaan! Stop cheating! "  
Jared groaned as he just lost another round. Evan chuckled, making Jared's heart melt. 

" I'm not cheating you just suck. " Evan stuck his tongue out at the shorter of the two. Jared smirked and was about to retort when his eyes wandered over to the microwave clock. 

He shot up in a panic.   
" Ev come on! Hurry dude I didn't realize the time. We gotta go now. "  
Jared grabbed Evans hand, pulling him up before breaking off from his hand, his face heating up. 

Evan groaned.   
" Jared it's like, 11, nothing going to be open. It's okay if we missed whatever you had planned we can go some other time. "  
" It's like, 10:28 and it won't be closed I promise. " 

Evan sighed but nodded, walking after Jared who was trying his best to have a fast pace but had really short legs so, he efforts were mostly in vein. 

Evan stifled a yawn as they started to drive off. He really wasn't used to staying up late, whatsoever. Jared grinned at Evan.   
" Don't worry, I brought blankets. "  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Jared lightly shook the sleeping boy awake, careful not to freak him out or get him grumpy.   
" Ev..Ev we're here. " Jared spoke in a soft hushed tone. Evan groaned lightly and let his eyes open and adjust to the small amount of light. 

Evan looked around once they did and then turned to Jared confused.   
" Jared it's just a hill. " He yawned in the middle of his sentence. Jared looked down, sheepish. 

" Just get out. You'll see. " Evan opened his car door and unbuckled, stumbling out the door. He looked around for a moment before spotting blankets and pillows strewn across a small patch of grass. He looked over at Jared confused and opened his mouth to speak. 

" I'm taking you stargazing Ev. "  
Jared softly spoke, Evan smile grew.   
" Jared! That's, that's really awesome. I uh thank you. " 

Jared smiled, happy to see Evan so joyful. He was aiming to make this birthday an amazing one, especially because he knew Evan would most likely be alone.   
" Let's uh, go lie down. "

" ..Wow " Evan breathed, star struck. He turned over to look at Jared only to find him already looking. They both looked down, only to look back up with sheepish grins. 

" Thank you. For an amazing birthday. "   
" Of course Ev. Anything for you. " Evan took a deep breath. His anxiety was building up, thankfully only at a slow pace. 

" There's only one last thing that'd make this birthday perfect. " Evan spoke, sitting up and turning towards Jared. Jared mirrored his actions.   
" And what would that be? "

Evan took another deep, shaky breath before letting his eyes flutter close and leaning forward. His anxiety doubled in intensity when he couldn't feel any movement from Jared, that was until he felt chapped lips on his own. 

Evan moved one hand to Jared's waist and one to his cheek, cupping it ever gently. Jared wrapped his arms around Evans mid back and deepened the kiss. It was slow, but sweet and passionate. After all, lots of repressed feelings were flowing into this kiss. 

Once they broke free, Jared spoke, very obviously out of breath.   
" Sorry. "  
" For what? " Evan asked, worried he thought he was a bad kisser or something.   
" You were an amazing kisser Jared! Don't, don't worry about that it felt amazing if anything I should be apologizing I could of put our entire friendship in jeopardy by doing that just because I can't control my emotio-" Jared interrupted him with a laugh. 

" No, dork. I was talking about making you wait a couple seconds before kissing you. I was taking my glasses off, and I know how you get with waiting so I was apologizing. Though I definitely don't mind if you wanna keep raving about how magical of a kisser I am. " Jared added, a smirk playing on his face. Evan smiled relieved and rolled his eyes playfully. 

" I don't know, I might need a reminder..you know just so I can get all the little details right. " Evan had a small smirk on his face as he looked down. Jared used his fingers to lift his chin up to face him. 

" Of course Ev. "


End file.
